The Sun's Sacrifice
by anime0angel
Summary: An invisible girl is bella's new college roommate. Will she be able to handle all the truth that comes with that? Or the price she'll have to pay for it? JacobxOC indefinite haitus
1. starting all over

Hey, everybody this is my first twilight fanfic. I'm co-writing this with one of my best friends for another best friend of ours who is a total jacob fan. So we hope you enjoy! and please remember to review.

Disclaimer: we do not own twilight only our oc and the plot

* * *

The sun's sacrifice

Chapter 1- starting all over

* * *

My new beginning was here. Here, on the front steps of my new college, the University of Alaska Southeast. I could be whoever I wanted to be here. Nothing from my past could hold me back now. I wanted to dive head first into my new life.

My luggage was the only thing that _held_ me down at this moment. I entered the building with new hopes of what to become.

I had to find the Housing Department to get the key for my new dormitory. A kid with blazing red hair blurred past me crushing my old rip-off Sperry shoes. I should've known that I'd be invisible here too.

The desk was cherry wood, and the lady that sat behind it was round and plump. She reminded me of a turkey on Thanksgiving. She wore a pink, flowery blouse and styled a bobbed hair cut that shaped her face.

"May I help you?" I heard her soft voice speak. The woman looked puzzled by my frustrated expression. I realized I'd been dazed and angered by the red-headed boy's stampeding of my shoes.

"Uh, yes," I paused stilled phased. "I was told to get my dorm key here." I wondered if I sounded as stupid as I felt. Had I been staring?

"Yes," she replied sweetly. "Your name?" I noticed she had a rather southern accent, even for Alaska. "Um…" I flustered. "Danni?" I almost questioned.

"Your full name, honey?" She asked again. She seemed frustrated herself. I wondered if she was always this unkind to all new students. I let it pass.

"Danielle Eve Carson." I reciprocated. I added my middle name just to be smart. After all, she _did_ ask for my _full_ name.

She apparently let my retort pass as well, and began searching through files. "Yes, dear." She handed me the oversized, tan envelope with my name on it. "Danielle Eve Carson," she repeated with a over-barrenly sweet smile. I could tell this was going to be an interesting year.

I took the folder without another word, turned away and opened it. It read:

**Room: 1901**

**3rd floor**

**Roommate: Isabella Swan**

**Email: **

Isabella? I thought to myself. What an _odd _name, pretty but odd. My name, Danni. Simple enough, I guess.

_Click_. _My_ door swung open. The plain, off-white walls conflicted with the purple quilt-like comforter on the bed nearest to the window. I assumed, more as knew, that Isabella Swan had already unpacked. I didn't mind that she had taken the window bed. The cool, unnatural breeze from the open window would've bothered me anyway. So I didn't mind. But Alaska _was _a cold place to begin with. Of all places to go to college! I could have gone to California: a sunny, beachy, warm paradise. But no I had to choose Alaska, oh well.

I checked my watch. A quarter past three. I had fifteen minutes to get to this interview. If I missed it, I'd have no money and have to mooch off my roommate. Bad first impressions and borrowing money is not my style.

I threw my bags down without another thought. I rushed down and out the door towards the car. I walked in the direction of my run-down 1983 ford bronco in a stunning dark red. It was a useful car, especially when moving across country. Cheap, but affordable. Not my first choice, but sufficient. I jumped in. Its best quality was the insignificant amount of attention it needed mechanically.

Form, after form… I imagined myself drowning in paper with my information filled out across it. I heard the door from the other end of the office open and close. I heard no other sounds that would leave me to believe someone else was in the room.

"Hello. You must be Danni? I'm Dr. Jasper Hale. I suppose you'll be working for me." At first, I was stunned that anyone was even in the room. But even more so, that anyone could look so unbelievably, darn amazing. Dr. Jasper Hale had beautiful blonde silk hair and curious caramel-butterscotch eyes I could melt in. Was I staring? Was I befuddled? Was my name Danni? I couldn't quite remember. He probably already thought I was one of his mental patients.

I stupidly nodded in his direction. "Well, you'll be working our desk area. Copy machines, filing, patient handling. Our secretary position." Working up the nerve to say anything to this astonishing doctor, "Oh. So I'm the copy girl?" I asked with much sarcasm. "Technically. In a way, yes," he stifled a laugh. "Copy girl is so degrading, more like my assistant." Assistant, I thought. I wonder how many of those he _needed_ and _had_. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, a pixie-like, petite girl naturally danced through the same door as Dr. Hale. She had short black hair that spiked in all directions. She was equally stunning and had the same curious caramel-butterscotch eyes. Golden-like, dazzling, sparkling eyes.

"Would you like me to show me where your desk is?" Her voice sang. "This is my _main_ assistant, Alice Cullen." Dr. Jasper Hale confirmed. The way he said her name led me to believe that they were a bit more than co-workers.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Danni. Sure, I'd like to see my desk." She lead me through the same wooden door I'd seen them both pass through. Eventually, we arrived at a plain cedar desk with a computer and drawers. Nothing special, I thought. "Here we are." Alice sang again. Here we are, I reiterated to myself. "You'll begin work Monday." I counted the days in my head, three. It had been a long Friday.

After, I headed back to my dorm. I peeked in for any sign of my roommate's return, but the presence of Isabella Swan was nowhere to be found within the room. I flopped down upon my bed, ready for the day to be over. I soon fell asleep.

I began to dream of French classes at my new college and Montreal, Canada: my former _life_. I felt an uneasy breeze blow in my face. I barely opened my eyes. I saw a blur and a moonlit light. "Fermez la fenêtre sur la voie dehors." I rambled, half-dead in my sleep. Somebody must've shut the window, the breeze had stopped. There were voices but I couldn't even begin to make out what they were saying. I was miles away in my own thoughts, my own dreams, my own world.

* * *

remember there will be many more chapters to come IF you review. mwwwhahahaha evil laughter and a diabolical plan review much appreciated :)


	2. Drums

Sorry it took so long and hopefully you will continue to read it. We will try to get more chapters in. Sorry for the writers block. Merry Christmas everyone this is our gift to the world. hope you like it if you don't too bad there's no refunds. Merry Christmas to Root beer for who this story is possible! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight Blah blah blah

**

* * *

**

**The Sun's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2- Drums**

**

* * *

**

(Jacob's POV )

_No, she couldn't be getting married. And to, of all _creatures_, a filthy bloodsucker! _

I imagined her in their big house. Bella in a beautiful sapphire blue dress that illuminated her pale, translucent skin. Bella, so pure and innocent. I imagined people calling her by name, "Ms. Bella Swan?" and her correcting them with, "Mrs. Bella _Cullen_." I felt my blood burn like fire and I felt like I was going to erupt with anger.

_No. This couldn't happen! 'Bella and Jacob Black?' _I added my name to the end of hers. I calmed myself a little. _Never_, I thought.

_**Hah!**_Leah snickered. _**You're so hung up on Bella Swan!**_

_Voices out of my head_, I thought. _Voices out. Voices out. Voices out! _

_**Drop it, Leah.**_Sam ordered and they both morphed back to their usual daytime creature, _human._

The voices in my head had never left. No matter how many miles I put between the pack and myself, I would _always_ hear them.

I had tried traveling to Panama and had not escaped the voices that haunted and stalked my thoughts.

**

* * *

**

(Danni's POV)

'Close the window on the way out?' Had I said that last night? Danni Eve, you're losing it, I thought to myself. Had I seen someone come through the window? Absurd, I contemplated. Besides the window was closed.

I checked again looking at the window from my bed. Normal. Closed, nothing unusual.

The only thing I did notice that was _unusual_ was that my roommate, Isabella Swan, and I had yet to meet.

At least I had the room to myself, I thought. _For now_, I added. I started to unpack. Clothes in one drawer, bag in the closet, pillows on the bed, computer on my desk. Check and check, I thought. All done.I went to the computer and began searching music stores. I quickly wrote down the address for one and hastily put on a fresh pair of jeans, a tee, and a heavy hoodie. I ripped my brush through my golden, almost white, pale blonde hair. I scrubbed my teeth clean, jerked on a pair of my favorite shoes: converse, and grabbed my keys on the way out the door.

Exiting the building, I noticed the sun rising. Early morning, I confirmed. Not many people were roaming campus. Being Saturday morning, they all probably slept in. Well, except my roommate, I added. The campus almost looked deserted. I swear I could've imagined tumbleweeds blowing through the deadened grass.

I hopped into my tattered Ford Bronco and revved the engine. I didn't look around at the scenery, I just breathed in the air that was Alaska.

I jumped out having reached my destination and entered the store. As soon as I opened the door, I felt the warmer air blow in my face. I sighed. I took in my surroundings. Pianos, guitars, chimes, saxophones, violins lined the walls.

My gaze stopped on the heightened platform in the middle of the room. _Drums. _They were beautiful in a neon, electric white with a glowing, blood red interior. 'Mega' was scribbled on the bass in scrawly, bold letters.

"Wow," I breathed. I let my fingers run over the paint and then the cymbals. I edged closer running my fingers over the scarlet red leather of the seat.

"Beautiful. Izn't she?" I jumped startled. "Zorry." I turned to see who was admiring my dream drums.

"No, it's okay. I was just looking." I stuttered. I reluctantly stepped away from the mesmerizing drums.

"That'z too bad. I waz hoping you coulda play zomething for me." I could hear his French accent slurring through his words.

I blushed. He flipped his shaggy, auburn hair out of his face. He was cute. I could see his emerald green eyes taking me in.

"Do you, uh, play?" He questioned tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah." I mustered. I looked away from his eyes and started staring at my shoes.

"Zorry," he held out his hand, "I'm Jeremy." I shook his hand.

Looked up from my shoes and replied with a smile, "Danni with an 'i'." I couldn't say much else afraid I might start blubbering about nonsense.

"Zo, uh… Danni with an 'i', where are you from?" He asked again and I began to wonder why this _Jeremy_ was talking to me in the first place.

"I just came from Alaska Southeast," I stated. He looked back at the drums and I followed his gaze.

"How good are you?" He asked still staring at the drums.

I contemplated my answer not wanting to brag, "I don't know. How about you? Do you play?" I nodded in his direction.

"No, zaddly. I do not," he returned his eyes upon me. His French accent seeped through every word.

"Where're you from? Definitely not from around here," I turned the questions towards him.

"I'm from zee French Canadian area." He confirmed.

"So do you speak French? Why are you here in Alaska?" I continued still reversing the conversation from me to him.

"Yez, I do speak French. I taught myzelf how to zpeak English." He struggled with some of the words.

"Pourquoi sont vous ici à Alaska?" _Why are you here in Alaska? _I questioned.

"Oh, donc vous parlez le français? J'ai juste bougé ici du Canada. Mon papa possède ce magasin." _O__h, so you speak French? I just moved here from Canada. My dad owns this shop. _He confirmed.

"Really?" I gasped in amazement letting my eyes going wide. His father owned this store which meant he had full access to anything and everything in it.

He stifled a laugh. "So if your dad owns the store then what do you play?" If his dad owned the store he must've played something, _and_ if he was here and admiring the beautiful set of drums. I turned back to look at them once more. They reminded me of the set I use to have back at home except mine were beat down and secondhand.

He looked back up at me tearing his gaze away from the drums once more, "I play zee guitar." He answered.

I gestured to an electric, sparkly midnight blue one. "Can I hear?" I almost pouted. I picked it up and handed it to him, not really giving him a choice. He sighed and took it from me.

An idea seemed to form in his mind, "Only if you play after me." His French accent slurred. I nodded. I guess I should've seen it coming. I sat on the scarlet red leather seat and picked up the drum sticks.

I looked up at him and gave him a cue with my eyes that told him to proceed. His gaze fell from me to the sparkling guitar in his hands. He positioned one hand on the frets and strummed one chord that lit up the room. I didn't notice that no one was in there except us.

His song was soft at first and then seemed to explode into a ballad that only led me to believe he was interested in alternative music, too. He removed his gaze from the guitar and looked back up at me and smiled. Apparently happy to see the expression on my face. I was astonished and I felt my jaw drop in astonishment.

He was _really _good. Before I even realized the song was over he stopped. "That'z az far az I got." He didn't remove his eyes from me. I let out a breathe.

"That was your song?" I nearly screamed. "That was incredible!" I hopped up and then realized he was waiting for me to show him how good, or rather bad, I was. I paused and looked back down at the beautiful set of drums. I ran my fingers over the neon white paint again.

"You will, uh, play?" He almost demanded. I slowly sat back down. I wasn't sure if I could do this with him there. I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"For me?" He pressed. I opened my eyes and released my breath. I looked at him smirked and positioned myself to play.

"I'll play. We did have deal." I laughed. Not mentioning that I wasn't playing _for him. _I was playing for me.

I decided to start with one of my more intense, angrier beats. I beat out my anger and anxiety. Thrashing at the drums. They really did have a beautiful sound. I shut my eyes and slammed down on the cymbals ending my song.

"Bravo!" He yelled. I opened my eyes to see him clapping. He put the guitar down and skipped towards me.

"You are amazing!" He smiled. I blushed deeper. I could feel my entire face turning red.

"No, I'm not that good." I sighed. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Right…" He rolled his eyes. "That waz yours? Where did you learn to play like zat?" He puzzled. I nodded in agreement to his first question.

"I use to play in my garage…" I trailed off not wanting to say more.

"Well, zat waz… wow!" He gasped. "Are you going to get zem?" He pointed towards the drums. I sighed. I looked around for the clock. Four p.m.? I hadn't realized I'd been there that long.

"No…" I sighed again. "I don't have the money." I traced my fingers over the letters. "But I probably want to be getting back to campus now." I looked up to see him frowning.

"You will come back? To play, right?" He gestured towards the drums again.

"If I get the chance." I contemplated if I would return. I headed for the door and turned back to face him. "Nice to meet you, Jeremy." I smiled.

"And you, Danni with an 'i'." He laughed.

Driving back to campus, I thought about if I would return. Probably not, I thought to myself. I pulled into my parking space and hopped out.

Taking the stairs, I passed the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had bronze hair in a messy wind blown cut. I almost tripped going up the stairs and saw him look down at me. He had eerily familar dreamy caramel, almost butterscotch eyes. He flew past me down the stairs. I ran up the stairs and back to my dorm. I stopped at the door.

It was cracked open by a tiny fraction. I edged closer and looked in. I couldn't see anything.

"What?" I heard someone whisper in terror. "Right now? Outside?" I heard the female's voice go up an octave. Who was she talking to? I edged the door open more to enter.

I saw the back of her as she closed the window in a hast. Her brunette hair hung to the middle of her back. She spun to see me entering. Her deep brown eyes frightened and huge.

"Um," I gulped. "Hi?" It sounded more like a question. I stood dumbfounded in the doorway.

* * *

Hope you liked it please review even if you didn't we want to know. Merry Chistmas! and a happy new year!


End file.
